


Tar Black Love 爱如焦土  PWP上+下

by thisisZeze



Category: SSHP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisZeze/pseuds/thisisZeze
Summary: 上：分尸(非主要角色) 未成年插入 养父子下：突然就开始甜了日 我他妈自己都不知道怎么回事？！孕期 囚禁 束缚 （一堆....
Relationships: Severus Snape&Harry Potter
Kudos: 26





	Tar Black Love 爱如焦土  PWP上+下

她今天的唯一任务就是爬上西弗勒斯-斯内普的床。

这个一袭黑衣的男人在人们眼中太神秘了：日日开狂欢派对，却从不露面；家产万贯，一个人坐拥整个普林斯家族的全部富有，却没有养一个小情人；传言说他与黑魔王伏地魔交情极深，却又常常被看见在魔法部出没。她用力抿紧嘴唇，把镶有蕾丝花边的透明内衣拉下来，丝袜的袜圈在她肥厚的大腿肉上挤出红印。女人把催情的香水喷在耳后和手腕上，就慌忙出了马车，和人群一起涌进庄园。每一个人都盯着她的胸脯看，知道她此行的目的。她强忍作呕的欲望，风情万种地朝那些满脑肥肠的富人抛了个媚眼。  
她也清楚自己一旦被斯内普拒绝是什么后果——在宴会上直接被数十个所谓公爵、王子玩到全身上下覆满精液尿液，喉咙被鸡巴捅到失声，成为街边最下贱的老鸨都不会要的半死不活的婊子。

但斯内普值得，飞身成为凤凰的机会值得。

她几月前便出钱打听好了斯内普的房间，在走廊的阴影里狂奔着，身后留下一串串湿腻的痕迹，散发着糜烂的气息向全场的宾客挥手。男人们早就准备好了，只等这女人被龇牙咧嘴的猎犬赶出来。她用了好长时间才抵达斯内普的门口。音乐声和交谈声离她很远，迷蒙间她推开木门，也褪下外衣。斯内普正坐在炉火旁读书，火苗压得木柴噼啪响。

她知道规矩。女人缓缓地在昂贵的土耳其地毯上跪下来，手脚并用地爬过去，一步一顿。她确定自己柚子般硕大的胸部在颤抖，阴部像腐烂的甜果般淌出蜜汁。温度太高了，她头晕目眩地想，几番呻吟出声。斯内普猛地合上书，走到女人面前。他用脚把女人低垂而通红的脸翻过来，用力踹向那份淫欲。“滚出去。” 斯内普厌恶自己对这个婊子说出的每一个单词，“现在。”  
女人明显吓坏了，趴倒在地毯上，疯狂地亲吻斯内普的鞋尖。“求求您，不要把我丢出去...求求您... ”

斯内普后退一步，眼神微动。“好。”

女人看起来恨不得舔吻斯内普的鞋底。她狂喜地跪立，双手在斯内普腰间摸索，想把自己练了那么久的深喉用在斯内普身上。她正要再坐直一些时，觉得脖子前划过一道冰凉，继而看见大股的鲜血喷出。女人疑惑地用手去摸，发现脖子上有个可以把指尖塞进去的口子，然后就控制不住地往后一仰，双腿胡乱踢动，嘴里都是血液，好黏好涩的味道。“咕噜...”女人死前看见斯内普挥动魔杖，然后...这是她的手臂吗？....飘在半空里...还有她的右腿..原来骨头真的是惨白色的... 她瞪圆眼睛。

“Bravo!!” 伏地魔这才从阴影里走出来，轻轻拍了拍手掌。他的蛇似乎对地毯上还在抽动的人形物更感兴趣。“可以吗？” 伏地魔爱抚着纳吉尼三角形的头颅。

“外面的绅士们不会满意的。”

“今天没有，明天总会有的。” 伏地魔挥手，示意纳吉尼可以进食。“他们自己养了那么多婊子不用，来跟你抢，不过....最好的婊子都跑到你这里来了。”

“不过是想要我的钱。” 斯内普和伏地魔在炉火旁的扶椅上面对面地坐好，纳吉尼此时已经吞下了女人的左手臂。

“纳吉尼！” 伏地魔转过头去小声嘱咐，“宝贝，别吃不该吃的。” 于是纳吉尼听话地把戴着宝石戒指的半个手掌吐了出来。

“西弗勒斯...我有一份礼物想给你。来感谢你的体贴，毕竟纳吉尼吃太大块的东西对她身子不好...”

“我不想再毁一张地毯了。” 斯内普把茶吹凉，啜饮一口。“我还挺喜欢这张的花纹。”

“你要是不喜欢，到别的地方处理啊。但话说回来，我保证这次的会活得久一些。”

“哦？我表示深刻的怀疑。” 斯内普轻笑。

“我明天把礼物送到你门口。” 伏地魔怜惜地伸手让餍足的纳吉尼把脑袋放上来。“你会喜欢的。一个小男孩，他妈妈死的时候他哭的可动人了，眼睛很漂亮。”

哈利就是在那天早上来的。为了不让他哭得太厉害，伏地魔把自己杀掉男孩父母的记忆删去了，告诉他，哈利，你很幸运，表现的好你将拥有这个世界上最华贵的财富，但你自己得争取。

哈利几乎不用刻意做任何事。斯内普确实很喜欢这个12岁的孩子，他有翡翠般的眸子，黑棕色的短发又细又软。哈利会在温室里帮斯内普侍弄制魔药的花花草草，斯内普隔着温室的玻璃墙看男孩葱白的手指在土里翻动，握铲子时透出的纤弱。他嫉妒哈利摸过的每一瓣花朵，嫉妒哈利对着它们淡淡地笑。哈利学东西太快了，他很快就学会挥动魔杖念咒语，学会侍候斯内普更衣，学会一切都听男人的，也知道自己的一切都属于斯内普。

哈利13岁的生日礼物是一句咒语：阿瓦达索命。男孩穿着斯内普的衬衣，被斯内普抱在怀里，杀了第一个人，又一个想睡他爸爸的婊子。人群的欢呼声很大，哈利装出一副害怕的样子，去骗斯内普的吻。眼睛里掩不住高兴和兴奋，嘴上却一个劲地说，爸爸，我好害怕，她死掉了吗？爸爸亲亲哈利。哈利好爱爸爸。  
斯内普就吻他，满堂的客人都为小男孩鼓掌。男人们的酒杯里盛满剔透的血色红酒，盘算着怎么逼斯内普把男孩带出来给大家分享。女人们则裹着貂皮大衣，掩嘴轻笑，用家里的奴隶打赌哈利什么时候能給斯内普生小宝宝。  
哈利自然满意这样的结果。他抱住斯内普的头，小小的手抓住爸爸的头发，说哈利想回去睡觉了，哈利要爸爸陪自己睡觉。

斯内普觉得这孩子实在应当表扬。于是他遣散了客人们，抱着哈利，慢慢踱步到四楼。一路上哈利都细声细气地讲着话，把斯内普的长发绕在自己的拳头上，用嘴唇去感受爸爸脸上的皱纹。斯内普放任男孩，就像他放任男孩在半夜掀开天鹅绒床幔，光着身子翻到自己的床铺里来。

哈利坐在斯内普的腰上，哭着说自己的屁股在流水，他连衣服都不要穿了，他要爸爸帮他堵住水。斯内普往男孩腿间一摸，手里果然黏上清液。“哈利，你想要爸爸怎么做呢？”

斯内普坐起身，把哈利抱在胸口上，食指刺进女 穴里摸索。哈利的阴道发育并不完全，更小也更紧，层层软肉吸紧了斯内普的手指 ，活像一只永不满足的小嘴。“说呀，哈利，你要爸爸怎么做呢？”  
哈利难过地想，爸爸的睡袍都被哈利扒拉开，堆积在腰间了，还不明白自己的意思。于是男孩气呼呼地说：“爸爸现在不上我的话，哈利就去找别的叔叔....” 斯内普话听到一半就往哈利肥软的臀肉上抽了一掌，男孩立即把哭的音量放低，小手勾紧斯内普的脖子，啜泣起来。他把脸埋在爸爸的肩膀上，后面传来的感觉很奇怪却也很舒服。斯内普故意加了一根手指，把穴肉玩出水声。“快点，啊...”哈利亲爸爸的耳朵，扭着细细的腰，早熟的果实总是青涩而美好。  
“哈利怕痛吗？” 斯内普并不着急，慢慢戳刺，找到哈利的敏感点，然后在哈利回答时使劲按了下去。“哈利不怕..呜呜...好痒.....”  
“什么好痒？乖孩子，告诉爸爸。”  
“就是，嗯，屁股里面...” 哈利的脸在夜色里都红透。  
“那爸爸进来了？” 斯内普高热的龟头在翕张的穴口处上下轻顶。哈利吸了吸鼻子，自己握住那根太长也太粗的肉棒，对准穴口，一狠心坐了下去。斯内普也闷喘一声，觉得自己干开了一块温润的黄油块。但孩子的阴道还是太窄，才进去不到三分之一哈利就被顶得瞳孔上翻。“呜呜...吃不完了...”  
“爸爸是怎么教哈利的？”  
“对不起...” 哈利的眼泪一串串掉，他觉得自己已经被爸爸撑太开了，努力地把双腿分到最开。斯内普没有怜惜这个孩子，压抑了近一年的残忍全部倒流。他双手掰开男孩的臀瓣，把男孩往自己的阴茎上按。  
哈利在被撞开子宫时迎来了第一次高潮，疯狂收缩的穴肉吸得斯内普心烦，他只好握住男孩的腰往深处猛操，好干出一个完全贴合他的鸡巴的阴茎套子。男孩的哭喊和娇吟是更催情的魔药，斯内普则放手让自己沉醉其间。

他的手掌滑到男孩布满掌印的嫩屁股上，白花花的臀肉从指间溢出，淫靡而美好。硕大的肉棒挤着宫口的软肉旋磨好一阵，汁水四溅，撞开了尚未发育完全的子宫里。哈利朦胧见瞥见自己的肚子隆出一个长形，哭着以为自己坏掉了，绿翡翠般的眸子里露出哀求，瞳孔又因为被操得太舒服而无力地放大。斯内普望进这双眼睛，下身不停耸动，把浓稠的精液尽数射进因为宫交而被迫扩大的娇嫩子宫里。哈利吃不下的精液顺着交合处漫出，濡湿了两人的身子。  
哈利娇幼的处女穴被爸爸玩得媚肉外翻，瞬间坠入梦境的睡眠只能被称作昏迷。斯内普把男孩抱在怀里，揉开他额前的卷发，给了一个奖励性的吻。

他的小男孩，小妻子，小母亲。

提纲： 哈利嗑药--夫人们--西弗陪喝酒--吐露真相（爱过莉莉）--哈利逃跑，疯癫，威胁挖眼睛--囚禁--雏菊生又死--你不使我回忆，使我忘记。

“小宝贝，你在做什么？” 斯内普看见自己的男孩趴坐在铺着熊皮的沙发里，正把头埋在桌上。  
哈利没有回答，猛地吸气，然后抬起头来。“贝弗莉夫人给的。说是麻瓜世界里的‘白粉’。”

谁不喜欢哈利呢？所有人都爱看这个孩子在彩艳的大摆裙间穿梭，夫人们都爱把他抱到腿上，看他因为被父亲操烂屁股而要坐不坐的可爱模样。男人们自动拉开距离，只是托自己的情妇们把从各地淘到的珍宝塞进哈利的小口袋，希望哈利能在斯内普面前帮自己说好听话。贵妇们把挂满宝石戒指的手按在哈利肚子上，问他有没有怀上小斯内普。哈利又羞又怕，支吾地说，自己不知道，就低头把玩起礼物，惹得贵妇们在他脸颊上轻飘地贴过香吻。  
金钱酒液，音乐把胭脂粉末网作云。

“西弗要试试吗？” 哈利吸完两条了，拿起镶金的檀木片切好下一条白线。  
“哈利，是爸爸，不是西弗。” 斯内普走过来的动作好慢，哈利晕乎乎地想，黑袍拖下路径，水彩画笔一般...他又低头。  
斯内普觉得自己已经硬到快爆炸了。哈利长成了15岁的少年，腰肢纤细动人，白皙的乳房在他弯腰时从浴袍里露出，在桌上挤出两团淫靡。斯内普转身去拿威士忌，有时麻瓜的东西不算差。  
斯内普坐在哈利对面，自斟自饮，透过琥珀晶莹去看男孩疯狂地吸食毒品，在弥蒙的旋律里听见男孩无意识的呻吟。“够了。” 斯内普再也忍不住，起身把男孩捞进怀里，又挥手把剩余的白粉点燃。

“爸爸好凶...” 哈利的小脑瓜早就失去思考能力，他把自己的嘴唇舔作待采摘的樱桃。  
“好孩子从不抱怨。” 斯内普的声音被威士忌勾兑得更令人沉醉，“把屁股掰开，爸爸想操你了。”

哈利从来都听斯内普的，他一边被毒品放大的快感逼得放声娇吟，一边收紧穴口，想吞下爸爸粘稠，带着腥气的爱。

花园里，哈利正在和纳吉尼玩耍。纳吉尼缠住哈利的身子，猩红的舌芯嘶嘶地品尝男孩鼻尖的汗水。伏地魔就坐在一旁，始终对哈利提不起太大的好感，一直想杀掉他试试，但念着这孩子是老朋友的情人。  
“哈利，过来。” 伏地魔招手，纳吉尼顺从地松绑。

“哈利，你想知道你父母的故事吗？”

“西弗就是我的爸爸。” 男孩固执地回答。

“我是说...真正的父母，把你生下来的。”

“不想。因为我很爱爸爸，爸爸也很爱我。”

“不见得。” 伏地魔抬手折下一段树枝。“我杀了你的父母，他们是蠢货。”

男孩沉默了一会，耸耸肩，“或许吧，他们自作自受。”

伏地魔满意自己终于看见了一个小小的冷血孩子，决心继续说下去。

“哈利帮我保守一个秘密，如何？”

“好。” 哈利兴奋地眨眨眼睛，确实美丽的眼睛。

“你的爸爸，西弗勒斯，曾经很爱你的生母。你来之前，他是拒绝所有人靠近的。”  
伏地魔看见男孩脸色越来越死沉，将树枝举在哈利面前。

“他愿意收养你，是因为我告诉他，你的眼睛很漂亮。当然他并不知道这是你妈妈的眼睛，他不知道那两个蠢货已经死了。”  
随着一个个字从伏地魔嘴里吐出，树枝上的嫩叶一点点曲卷，枝干肉眼可见地干枯。伏地魔笑着， 把树枝轻碾作齑粉，飞散去。

斯内普是在庄园的边缘捉住想逃跑的哈利的。男孩哭闹着，挥手就把娇小的拳头往斯内普身上砸，大滴的眼泪簌簌而下。斯内普拽着男孩的手腕，无视哈利的挣脱，内心慌乱不已，但他还是把这种没由来的关切称为 烦躁。 斯内普抛出魔咒将男孩弄昏厥，再把他摔到kingsize的床上，走了。

傍晚，哈利睁开肿胀的眼睛醒来，天花板还未看清，伏地魔的话就飘回他的脑海。该死的。哈利暗自骂了一句，坐起身来，发觉脖子上沉甸甸挂有东西。他迷糊地伸手，被金属厚重的冰凉彻底惊醒——是一只颈圈，三指宽的铁锁链从颈圈后连到高高的墙壁上——斯内普像栓小母狗一样把他栓住了。  
哈利步伐不稳地站起来，死命向不同方向扯，在床上走了大半圈，最后哭喘着跪倒在床垫上。  
果然。

斯内普推门的时候心口掠过一阵惊慌。他坐在床边，凝视着哈利闹了几个小时终于深眠入梦的安详脸庞。  
“主人...” 垂头立在阴影里的老年女仆开口。  
“说话。” 斯内普理好袖口，手尖轻擦过哈利的脖颈，直到锁骨。  
“少爷...夫人，” 斯内普让仆人们这么叫哈利，他的小夫人，养在床上的小夫人。  
“说话！”   
“对不起，主人....” 女仆腿一颤，跪了下来，双手绞紧裙摆，“夫人刚刚吐了... 我请了医生来，说是..”

“夫人怀孕了，大概三月余。” 女仆一鼓作气全部说了出来，为自己，也为那个未成年的孩子担心。  
“我知道了。现在滚出去。” 斯内普纯黑的眼睛看不见波澜，只是在炉火的印照下微微闪动。他的手掌抚上哈利——男孩要求穿长袍的原因找到了。在哈利未发育完全的身体上，隆起的小腹显得不大协调，但也迫使肢体的曲线柔和下来。斯内普几乎，几乎就想要躺下来抱着哈利，陪他睡觉。  
哈利抖抖睫毛，醒来。看到斯内普的一瞬间，依恋转为满腔怨气，手脚并用地爬到床脚。斯内普冷哼一声，俯身把哈利拉到自己腿上，怎么威慑都不能让男孩停下挣扎。于是他把哈利的手扣在背后：“速速禁锢。” 然后直接掰开哈利的大腿，硬生生地把三根手指捅进哈利的雌穴，轻车熟路地找到那块凸起的肉点，用力向上戳。哈利失声大叫，倒在斯内普怀里，气话变成娇喘。他越是想摆腰躲开，斯内普越是掐着他的腰窝下按，过度开发的穴口几乎把斯内普整只手掌都吞下，哈利只好恨恨地对着斯内普的锁骨啃咬，不再动了。斯内普胜利般对着男孩翘圆的臀瓣挥下一掌，用的掌根。

“告诉爸爸，” 斯内普不可察觉地叹气，“你怎么了。”

哈利的口水和眼泪沾了斯内普一肩膀，他胸膛起伏着，幼嫩的乳尖擦过斯内普身前。  
“快点——”

“我不过是莉莉的替代品！不是吗！” 哈利爆发了， 嘶哑地哭着，“你只喜欢我的眼睛因为它们长得和我母亲一样，是不是？我挖给你，现在就给你——”

“你他妈在说什么胡话！” 斯内普握住哈利的脖子，翻身把他压在床上，“你敢伤害自己!”

“你不是喜欢它们吗？ 用刀子把它们取下来啊。‘漂亮的翡翠眼睛’，你尽管拿去做项链，做胸针！我他妈对于你就是个养眼珠子的容器！”

斯内普收紧手指，哈利没有反抗，他只是慢慢哭着，慢慢感受空气不再进入肺部。这样也好，哈利又淌下泪来，死在爸爸手里。

斯内普睁大眼睛，松开手，也解开束缚咒语。“小东西，你在气什么？”

“气你不爱我...你就没有...” 哈利还未喘过气，侧着脸咳嗽。

“是，我是倾心于你的母亲。” 斯内普的手指无意识地抓住哈利的脚踝，在凹陷里滑动，“不，小宝贝，你不使我记起她，你使我忘记她。”  
“她或许可以把一朵雏菊变活，但你能复生那朵雏菊，再让它死去。”  
见男孩趴着没有回应，他不再犹豫：“我爱你，哈利。”

“证明给我看。” 哈利嘲讽地笑道。

“哈利...” 斯内普的声音小了下去。  
“怎么？证明不了虚假的东西？” 哈利用胳膊撑自己起身。

他看见他爸爸黑色的头颅低过自己的视线，他的，连腰都不懂得如何弯的爱人跪在床边，向他举起的手上是两个环状物体，起起伏伏。

“这他妈...”  
“哈利，嫁给我，我不会问第二遍，你也没有拒绝的权利。”   
“你...”  
“我还可以施unbreakable vow，我发誓我用命来爱你。答应我...小宝贝....”  
哈利爬过去，坐在床边，白皙的脚尖点着地板。“不，西弗。”  
“我不想要婚礼誓言，不想要所谓承诺。我只要你接受我的一切...”   
哈利挑中那只明显小了一圈的戒指，推进左手无名指底部。“还不来操我吗？我挚爱的丈夫？”

斯内普有些戏谑地看着自己的小妻子被自己提起来，压在床里乱插。哈利一只手撑出床板，细细地呜咽说自己实在不行了，一只手则捂住自己的肚子。斯内普也伸手抬高哈利的屁股，呢喃一句“抱好你的小肚子”就又重新杵进通红而颤抖的花穴，紧致丝滑的肉壁裹住他的肉棒，几乎是直接撞到了宫口。哈利初醒的母性让他恳求丈夫不要操前面，斯内普只好小幅度地往敏感点上碾磨，把交合处不断溢出的蜜液抹到哈利的肛口，伸手取来酒瓶，拔开瓶塞，将细长的瓶口塞进哈利后穴，竖起瓶身，酒液灌进男孩的肠道，也顺着他颤抖的大腿流落。  
哈利本能地想爬开，又被斯内普握住小腿拖回身下，瓶嘴把嫩肛里的软肉翻出来，淫水混合酒液，哈利变得真正的令人沉醉。斯内普把瓶塞堵在前穴，推到敏感点上。他掰开哈利的屁股，嫩肛里的软肉几乎可以被看见。下一秒，他暴张的阴茎就挤了进去，留给哈利一阵悲鸣。斯内普把男孩罩在身下，男孩的乳房填满他的手掌，在欢愉和痛苦中一次次迎来性的高潮。

斯内普射在哈利后背，软木瓶塞也在潮吹时被大量涌出的清液挤了出来。哈利撇着嘴，钻进斯内普怀里，两人在床上躺下来。

“新婚快乐，Harry Snape。”斯内普用嘴唇翻开男孩濡湿的额前短发，吻了许久。  
“我该怎么叫你呢？西弗？爸爸？”  
“叫丈夫吧。”哈利把左手放进斯内普掌心，听他这么一说，疲惫地笑了。  
“我亲爱亲爱的丈夫...你的手好大...”  
“以后都用来牵你。”  
“嗯...我想睡了...”   
“睡吧。” 斯内普想了想，“如果我一直说我爱你，你会烦吗？”  
“怎么可能....”  
“那我真的很爱你，我真的疯狂的、深深的、热烈的爱你...无与伦比的，甜蜜的...”

哈利睡着了，斯内普则在说到第13次时红了眼眶。


End file.
